hang on
by ghxstly
Summary: Not good at these so basically its a love story between Caroline and Stefan with a lot of drama so... do as you wish! It is rated M for future reasons. Damon and Elena will be featured a lot.


**Right, ello guys! This is my first ever try at writing fanfiction so PLEAASE go easy on me. For those of you who will read this (thankyou btw^.^) please review or message me on what you like and what you dislike. This would help me majorly! **

**This is sort of an AU for TVD, although I am trying to stay in character for the most part of the story. I'm also being kind of spontaneous with this so if something random starts, it is meant to.**

**-tash xo.**

* * *

She could feel him. She could feel the way his emerald eyes pierced the back of her head. She could hear the way his heart beat jumped every time her laughter grew louder. His jealousy was overwhelming for her. Stefan had always watched her go through so many different guys. One after another, they would keep coming. He'd sat and watched while Damon, Matt and Tyler broke her heart not realising the feelings he'd developed. While Elena was intoxicated by Damon's every action, Stefan had time to himself. He could think clearly. He could think about Caroline and not feel guilty. Caroline.

"y'know Stefan, it's not nice to spy on a lady while she's on a date" Caroline chuckled.

"I'm not spying, I'm just... observing". His heart raced when he spoke to her. She made him weak and he loved it. The only problem was, she didn't know about any feelings.

"Well go spy on Katherine or something, I'm sure she's doing something you will have to take care of" She rolled her eyes, brushing him off and walked away.

The sweet smell of her perfume lingered in the air as he watched her slowly walk away. He was almost hypnotised for a second. The way her dress fitted perfect around every curve and her long legs drew him in. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to feel every inch of her body against his. The way her soft lips would fit perfectly against his.

"Stefan?! Is that you?"

He span around to see Katherine covered in all kinds of dirt.

"Ahh Katherine, I was just about to… come find you" He said as he picked a leaf out of her hair.

"Yeah, right after you were finished fantasizing over goldie" Katherine snarled

"hey I was not, what have you been doing anyway?"

Stefan really didn't want to know but he had to ask. Whatever it was he was about to get dragged straight into it anyway. Ever since Katherine and Matt started dating she was getting in all kinds of trouble and came to me when she needed help without Matt finding out.

"So... I was walking in the woods when I saw Damon and I was just about to go y'know, say hello when out of the blue Rebekah turned up" Katherine hesitated. Stefan could tell something was wrong. This wasn't one of the normal situations, this was different.

"I'm listening"

"So just as I was getting closer, I saw wolf boy Tyler come along with Bonnie and Bonnie started doing one of her witchy bullshit spells and the next thing I know I'm being mauled by some newbie vampire" Katherine spat out.

"Right, so what's the problem?"

"Just as I had finished killing this vampire, I turned back around to find Rebekah shoved up against the tree having the life thrust out of her and bonnie and tyler are on the floor covered in blood"

"Were they dea- Wait is Damon cheating on Elena?" Stefan exclaimed.

"See heres the funny part, I decided to confront Damon and Rebekah to ask them what the whole situation was and Damon assured me that Bonnie cast a love spell that was meant to be for Tyler and Rebekah, but now I can't wait to tell that bitch Elena that her special perfect Damon has cheated on her" Katherine smirked.

Stefan stood in shock. "Okay… are Tyler and Bonnie okay?"

"Damon gave Bonnie some of his blood and Tylers a hybrid so you know the score. I'm not sure about Damon and Rebekah though, you better check on those two… love birds" Katherine chuckled dusting some dirt off her shoulder.

Stefan turned around to glance at Caroline. He wanted to stay and keep an eye on her so he knew what she was doing but he knew it was wrong. If he wanted a chance with her or for her to even want him, he needed to give her space. Besides he had far worse things to worry about if what Katherine is telling him was true. Caroline was the least of his worries right now. He span his head back round to find Katherine digging dirt out of her fingernails to try and pretty herself up again.

"c'mon, you're coming with me"

* * *

**I'm sorry that was short. If you enjoy it so far please tell me so i can carry on writing and make the chapters longer. Favorites and follows will also be appreciated. Thankyou! **

-tash xo


End file.
